hanazuki_full_of_treasures_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Satsuki
Appearance : Satsuki has the physical traits of your average Moonflower, with slight differences. They are about half a head taller than Hanazuki, with coppery colored skin and a large scar that stretches from the top of their skull down to their jaw.. They have a black shirt with a white hem that changes color to match their mood, a knee-length skirt similar to Kiazuki's, and short grey pants that are about an inch short from their ankles. Their shirt exposes some of their midriff. Their hair is held in a tail with a white hook holding it in place, and their moodploom resembles a trillium flower. They have six Moodgleams, two around each bicep and one around each wrist. Personality : Satsuki is an eccentric individual. They are stubborn to a fault, not backing down from any challenge or obstacle unless it directly or indirectly harms any of the inhabitants of their moon or any other living being. They have a huge heart, not harboring a large amount of hatred against the eviler individuals of the galaxy (Except for the Big Bad, certain Shardlings and Moon Widows, and REDACTED ). They strive to do their best in everything they do, which often leads to them feeling exhausted or overwhelmed. Holding all emotions in high regard, their Treasure tree garden is a near literal rainbow of emotions, both positive and negative. They enjoy both loud and quiet environments, and frequently travel around their moon. Being extremely protective of their moon, they sometimes put themselves in harm's way to protect it. However, they are very afraid of failing at their task, which sometimes causes stress. Due to their...physical body...Satsuki is often confused and sometimes scared about what they are, which is one reason they are genderfluid. : : Due to a large boulder smashing into their face, Satsuki has trouble speaking clearly sometimes. Powers and Abilities Mood Treasuring :: Like most Moonflowers, Satsuki treasures their moods, and can grow Treasure trees from treasures. Duality (for lack of better name) :: Satsuki has the ability to glow multiple colors at the same time, which leads to them planting Treasure trees with multiple colors. Increased agility and physical strength :: Due to the current strucure of their moon, Satsuki is more agile and physically stronger than most Moonflowers, as this is required to navigate the moon fragments. Relationships Sunaarashi and Teroyoshi Satsuki likes to tease Sunaarashi and Teroyoshi, often nudging them or hugging them randomly throughout the day. They like to stay close to them, sometimes following either Moonflower discreetly. However, when one of them tries to hug them, Satsuki immediately becomes flustered, freezing up nervously. Yeroos Satsuki maintains a healthy positive relationship with their Yeroos. As they treasure all moods, they try to show the same amount of attention to all 16 of them. Though it's tiring for them, Satsuki doesn't stop from taking care of all of them. They refer to the Yeroos by the emotion they represent, not by their color (except in Grey's case). Luñaria Satsuki likes playing with Luñaria, helping her compose and play several pieces of music. She sometimes disagrees with the way she organizes her cave, but overall enjoys being with her. Miror Tower Carrier Sharlings Strengths/Weaknesses Strengths *Very protective of moon * has large heart * Stubborness * Amazing swimmer and fighter Weaknesses * Often overworks self * Stubborness * Not good in the dark History Trivia * Image of a white trillium, for those who are wondering what the flower looks like in real life. Satsuki's name means "blossom" or "moon/month", when using the kanji characters 咲月 * Two concept designs for Satsuki included having her as a split personality moonflower, or a moonflower with a twin : Category:Moonflowers Category:OC Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Moon Category:New Moonflowers Category:Moonflower